creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Giganten
Langsam streckte die Sonne ihre Fühler über den Horizont. Die ersten Hügel hatte sie schon in ihr goldenes warmes Licht getaucht. Doch bei ihm war es noch kalt. Die Finsternis war auf dem Rückzug, doch sie würde wiederkommen. Wozu sollte er sich also auf das Licht freuen? Er war schon seit ein paar Stunden wach. Jedenfalls körperlich. Innerlich befand er sich in einer Art Trance. Seine ehemals tiefbraunen Augen waren abgestumpft und matt. Sein Haar lag fettig auf seinem Kopf. Wie lange hatte er kein Wasser mehr gesehen? Er wusste es nicht, doch seine kratzende Kehle erinnerte ihn wieder daran. Sie schmerzte und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Gern hätte er ihre quälende Stimme ertränkt, doch er konnte es nicht. Als ob es hier nicht schlimm genug wäre. Langsam erhob er sich von seiner morschen Pritsche. Sie ächzte, als er sie von seinem Gewicht befreite. Jede Nacht hatte er Angst gehabt, sie würde zerbrechen, doch sie hatte ihm treu gedient. Nun konnte sie in Frieden sterben. Er streckte sich, dann verließ er seinen Unterschlupf. Draußen erschlug ihn die Hitze förmlich. Obwohl es erst morgens war, versengte sie seine Haut schon jetzt. Er musste sich beeilen. Am Mittag würde er vertrocknen. Kein besonders schöner Tod. Er stand auf einer Straße. Schon seit Jahren waren hier keine Autos mehr gefahren und langsam wurde der Asphalt unter Sand begraben. Alles, was diesen Ort hätte verlassen können, war gegangen. Nur er war geblieben. Warum wusste er auch nicht mehr. Es erinnerte ihn hier alles an Macht und die Größe, die er selbst einst hatte. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg die Straße entlang. Schon von weitem konnte er sie sehen. Überall an diesem Ort standen sterbende Giganten. Einst strahlten sie nur so von Pracht und Stärke, doch nun kämpften sie ihren letzten Kampf. Und den konnten sie nicht gewinnen. Tagsüber hörte man sie im ganzen Gebiet, nachts hörte er ihre Schreie. Sie hielten ihn wach und bescherten ihm die schlimmsten Träume. Er ging zu ihnen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, doch irgendwie spendeten sie ihm Trost. Dank ihnen hatte er Gewissheit, dass nicht nur er gescheitert war. Er lief vorbei an Ruinen, die einst ihre Bewohner mit Stolz erfüllt hatten, er kam vorbei an Pyramiden, an Palästen und an ganzen kleinen Städten. Alle waren sie verlassen und im Verfall begriffen. Dann erreichte er die Giganten. Noch standen sie, geschwächt, aber noch immer furchteinflößend. Der Verfall hatte sie tief gezeichnet, doch sie waren nicht gefallen. Noch nicht. Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Heute würde er den Höchsten von ihnen erklimmen. Einst muss dies unmöglich gewesen sein, in einer Zeit, in der hier noch Menschen lebten. Er wusste nicht wie lang das her war. Auch hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er hier eigentlich gestrandet war. Aufgewachsen war er am Meer. Wasser. Wie er es jetzt vermisste. Wie er es brauchte. Er wusste, dass dieser Aufstieg seine letzten Kräfte fordern würde. Dass er sich tagelang nicht bewegen können würde. Doch er musste es wissen. Er musste wissen, wo er war. Und wie er hierhergekommen war. Was war nur mit seinen Erinnerungen geschehen? Immer wieder geisterte ein Begriff in seinem Kopf umher. Olympus. Was ihm das sagen sollte wusste er aber nicht. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er etwas gefunden. Es war ein altes vergilbtes Buch gewesen, voll mit Erzählungen aus einem Ort, den er nicht kannte. Auch dort kam Olympus ''vor. Er hatte es nicht ganz verstanden, aber es schien eine Art Schloss im Himmel zu sein. Ein Ort der Glückseligkeit. Seit Wochen dachte er daran. War dies seine Bestimmung? Diesen sagenhaften Ort zu finden? Er hoffte es. Er machte den ersten Schritt. Der Riese stöhnte. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Schon lange hatte er kein richtiges Leben mehr. Er hatte keinen Namen, keine Erinnerungen, alles was einen Menschen ausmachte, hatte man ihm genommen. Keuchend machte er den nächsten Schritt. Dann noch einen. Plötzlich überkam ihn etwas. Ein Gefühl, das er längst vergessen hatte. Wille. Und er würde sich nicht brechen lassen. Der Aufstieg dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Er wusste nicht, wie lang er schon ging, doch es fühlte sich an wie Jahre. Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne den Zenit schon wieder überschritten, doch noch immer brannten ihre Strahlen auf seinem Rücken und fraßen sich in seine Haut. Je weiter er vorangekommen war, desto lauter und durchdringender ließ der Gigant seinen Sterbensgesang verhallen und er spürte den modrigen Odem des Anderen, der ihn beinahe in die Tiefe gerissen hatte. Doch nun war er dem stolzen Haupt schon ganz nah. Eine neue Welle Euphorie durchfloss ihn und plötzlich fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. Als wäre er ein junges Reh bezwang er die letzten Meter. Doch oben wurde er überrascht. Er hatte sich dort eine Art in den Himmel vorgestellt, einen Weg zu diesem geheimnisvollen ''Olympus. ''Doch hier war nichts. Mitten in den Wolken erstreckte sich hier eine kleine Ebene aus einem merkwürdigen, grauen Boden. Giganten waren schon merkwürdige Wesen. Aber immerhin hatte er von hier einen wunderbaren Blick über die Region. Er sah noch dutzende dieser mächtigen Wesen, alle im Todeskampf begriffen. Zwischen ihnen erstreckten sich dunkle Straßen, zwischen manchen auch einst grüne Wiesen. Umgeben aber war alles mit diesem gelben Sand, der im Begriff war, alles wieder für die Natur zurückzuerobern. Dort, am Rande dieser Ansammlung, sah er ein anderes merkwürdiges Gebilde. Es war das ausgebrannte Wrack irgendeines Dings, doch er wusste nicht, was das ein sollte. Es schien auf jeden Fall schon eine ganze Weile dort zu liegen. Langsam verließen ihn all die positiven Gefühle wieder und es blieb nur eine düstere Ernüchterung. Was hatte das alles gebracht? Nichts, und doch hatte er all seine Reserven daran verschwendet. Und doch hatte er nichts erreicht. Um ihn herum war diese höllische Wüste, die sich langsam wieder ausbreitete und den Boden überwucherte. Auch von den Giganten würde bald jede Spur verschwunden sein, der Sand würde sich sein Reich erobern. Und ihn mit in den Tod reißen. Wollte er wirklich auf diese Art die Welt verlassen? Auf einmal kam ihm der Rand dieser Ebene ziemlich verlockend vor. Wäre es nicht eine Ehre, zusammen mit diesen Riesen zu sterben? Würde er so nicht wenigstens den Rest seiner Würde bewahren? Langsam näherte er sich dem Abgrund. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf kam etwas, das er schon einmal gehört hatte: "Bloß nicht nach unten schauen." Er trat an den Rand und ließ seinen Blick über diese Wüste des Untergangs schweifen. Dann sprang er. Sein Blut färbte die Straße rot und sickerte durch die dünne Sandschicht, die sich dort schon gebildet hatte. Sein ganzer Körper war völlig entstellt, kaum ein Knochen saß noch an der richtigen Stelle. Es würde noch Jahre dauern, bis man seine von der Wüste konservierte Leiche finden würde. Eine kleine Gruppe Abenteurer würde diese gottverlassene Gegend durchstreifen und dabei seine leere Hülle entdecken. So unrühmlich war der Kampfpilot Ryan McArthur gestorben. Den ersten Absturz mit seinem Flieger hatte er überlebt, den zweiten hier aber nicht. Aber immerhin war er so aus der Welt geschieden, wie er es immer gewollt hatte. Im Fall. Einige Zeit später war dann auch der Gigant, den er damals erklommen hatte, zusammengebrochen. Und so fiel dann auch das Symbol seiner Hoffnung, das ''Olympus. Lange vorher, lange vor dem Zusammenbruch dieser Gegend, verursacht durch die hemmungslose Ausbeutung der Natur, war es schon mal ein Zeichen für Glück und Erwartung gewesen. Damals noch als Wahrzeichen dieser Stadt. Als Wahrzeichen von Las Vegas. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende